Kento's Problem
by Rackso
Summary: Kento is going nuts. He does some strange things. But he has a reason. Find out what it is.


****

Cereal Problems

All five of the Ronin Warriors are sitting in their living room. Kento has his head in his hands, crying, while the others just look at him and wonder. "How can they do that? How can they allow them to be so cruel?" Kento sniffs and rubs his nose. "Every time I see it, it just makes me cry and think why is this great country of our like this. An injustice has occurred, and nobody does anything about it," Kento's eyes are full of tears. And the other Ronins try to comfort him. "I just keep playing it over in my mind. They keep teasing him, and teasing him. No matter how hard he tries, it's never good enough. I can still hear them taunting him even now. I can see his sad and scared face as the say, 'Silly rabbit Trix are for kids!'" The others jump back in surprise with puzzled looks on their faces. "Why couldn't they just give him a bowl of cereal?" Kento buries his face in his hands, begins to sob even harder, and finally runs out of the house.

"Does anyone else besides me think that that was weird?" Sage speaking up for the first time. The remaining Ronins all raise their hands.

"If you ask me, Kento's gone off the deep end for sure this time. He just keeps getting weirder and weirder each day." Rowen shakes his head at his own comment.

"Maybe we should get him some counseling?" Cye wonder aloud, "I mean he seems deeply troubled."

Ryo looks at the group, then says, "This is Kento we're talking about. He's always been weird." Ryo sighs, "I say we just let this thing play out a bit, then decide what to do about him. This just might be a phase he's going through." The Ronins agree and disperse from the room to do what ever they planned to do for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Evening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kento returns home to find his friends all sitting on the couch watching TV. "You appear to be in a better mood than earlier," Cye states.

"Turn to channel four, the news is on!" cries joyfully cries.

"Since when do you like to watch the news?" says Ryo.

"Just turn!" Rowen, holding the remote, turns to channel four. An anchorman sitting at a desk in a suit appears on the screen.

"Hello, I'm Tomeru Otoko, and thank you for watching Channel '4' News." His smile fades a little, and he continues, "Our top story tonight is a vicious and senseless vandalism attack at the 'General Mills' factory. Terebi Kisha is at the scene live. Terebi." Concludes Tomeru.

A man standing in front of a half demolished building speaks, "Thanks Tom." Terebi turns to another camera. "In the city of Seizo Suru, most of the building behind me has been reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble. On what is left of the walls, a spray painted message can be read. 'Give me some cereal.' Then it has a yellow arrow pointing at a white rabbit. Here is the only witness to this terrible crime."

A man comes into view, and is sitting in the back of an ambulance drinking some hot cocoa. The microphone is put in front of him, "I saw the whole thing! There was a man in orange metal. I heard him shout out something about an iron rock crushing." All of Kento's buddies turn to him and stare, "Then the building was gone. He saw me and headed my way. I wanted to know what he was doing, he said he was trying to make sure that this poor woodland creature was treated fairly."

"And what creature was this?" Terebi asked.

"He said it was the Trix rabbit. I told him he was just a cartoon character, but he got mad, and threw me into a wall. I pretty much lost consciousness, but the last thing I remember before I woke up is that he said the rabbit was real. And that the rabbit talks to him."

"Thank you sir," The reporter turns back to the camera. "If anyone has any information leading to the whereabouts of this man in orange metal, contact the number at the bottom of your screen." A number appears on the screen, "The number is '1-800-I-KNOW-WHERE-THE-MAN-IN-ORANGE-METAL-IS-AND-I-WANT-TO-TELL-SOMEONE-NOW.' Again, the number is, '1-800-I-KNOW-WHERE-THE-MAN-IN-ORANGE-METAL-IS-AND-I-WANT-TO-TELL-SOMEONE-NOW.' Back to you in the studio Tom."

Rowen cuts off the TV, and everyone stares at Kento. "Pass me the phone. "Sage says. "Now what was that number again?"

"Hey Sage if you're callin' for pizza, I want extra cheese," says Kento licking his lips. Sage puts the phone down and hangs his head low in shame. "What!? What did I do?" Kento laughs and rubs the back of his head with one arm.

****

THE END ^_^


End file.
